Pet Name
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Something Spike mutters in the of a passionate night has Xander believing he's just a substitute for someone. AU. OOC. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Pet Name**

'Angel,' Spike moaned as he gave one final thrust into the hot, tight channel that was wrapped around him. He groaned and slumped forward burying himself in the luscious neck of the man that was underneath him.

He never noticed that his partner had never climaxed or the tears that he so valiantly tried to hide as they slid past his clinched eyelids, to travel ever so slowly down into his hair.

\*/

Spike watched the whelp as he worked on a new bow for Dawn. He was mesmerized by the way that the muscles bunched and moved under the too tight t-shirt.

He was humming mindlessly and Spike wasn't sure there wasn't an actually song under there.

'Looks good, Pet,' he murmured as he ran a hand along those muscles he had just been admiring. Xander shuddered and stopped working.

'What is it, Spike?' he asked with a sigh.

'Nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to,' he replied with a shrug.

'I really need to get this done,' he said waving his hand over the half finished weapon. He was almost finished with the ruins he was carving into it. He then needed to finish sanding it and sealing it and stringing it.

'Of course,' Spike replied with a quick peck to his pet's cheek.

The blonde moved to the door where he stopped and watched Xander work, wondering why he was so distant suddenly.

Xander felt eyes on his back and turned to give his watcher a small smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes but Spike returned it even as he wondered why there was so much sadness in those chocolate orbs of his pet.

\*/

Spike nuzzled Xander's neck causing the brunet to moan and arch back into the cool, hard body behind him. A hand inched its way down Xander's body and wrapped around his erection.

His eyes snapped open and his erection flagged.

'Pet?' Spike asked rolling the boy onto his back.

Xander gave Spike a soft kiss, 'not tonight, please, I have meetings all day tomorrow and I'd like to be comfortable for most of them,' he offered with a small smile.

Spike nodded, kissing him tenderly, 'love you,' he murmured into Xander's lips.

The boy mumbled something already asleep.

Spike lay awake, wondering about the sadness that seemed to envelope his boy.

\*/

Everyone heard the bell over the door of the shop but no one looked up until Buffy blurted, 'Angel!' and launched herself at him.

Sure enough, Tall and Broody was holding Buffy and laughing as she peppered him with questions, hugging him to death.

'Sire?' Spike asked almost shyly as he approached the pair. This man before him was both Angel and Angelus and Liam and he wasn't the crazy bastard that aimed to please a psychopath or that had been twisted by a hellmouth. No, the man in front of Spike was who he should have been from the beginning.

'Childe,' Angel breathed in wonder and Spike was swept up in that bone crushing hug.

Spike turned to Xander, but the brunet was gone, the back door was swinging shut. He tried to squirm free of his sire's hold but the bigger man wouldn't let him go.

Spike wanted to go after Xander, he did but this was his sire and his boy needed him and he had to go to Xander. Something was wrong.

'Sire, please I have to go to him,' he pleaded, not caring how it looked to the others.

It was then that Angel noticed the sadness and desperation in his Childe's eyes.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you from him,' he apologized; his own emotions clear in his eyes.

'We have much to talk about,' Spike said before he disappeared out the door, running to find his mate.

\*/

Xander fought hard against the tears that threatened to fall and he was surprisingly successful even as he stuffed clothing into a bag.

He had given Spike everything and he thought he had gotten everything from Spike but apparently he'd been wrong. He straightened and looked around the room, the apartment, trying to find anything that he might need, but he didn't take anything it all reminded him of the man he couldn't have.

'Xanpet?' a soft, accented voice called to him as the doors to the elevator closed. He looked up and not fighting the tears anymore, met Spike's devastated eyes.

The elevator's "bing" had Spike in motion as he hurtled himself down the stairs.

He had the other man in his arms before the elevator doors were completely open.

Xander at Spike's leather duster his head buried in this shoulder as the vampire held onto his human with as much desperation.

The elevator doors closed with a muted bing, and the pair just stood holding each other.

Finally Spike pulled away but only far enough to cup Xander's tear-stained cheeks as he tried to read Xander through his eyes.

'I can't do this anymore Spike,' Xander whispered as he tried to break all contact with the vampire.

'Can't do what?' Spike asked, his confusion evident in the cock of his head and the loss of his gutter rat persona.

Xander's brow creased as he studied the vampire in front of him, 'I can't be a substitute for him,' he whispered.

'You're no one's substitute,' Spike replied, brushing a stray lock of hair from Xander's face.

Suddenly Xander shoved Spike away angrily, 'then why did you do it?' he practically snarled.

Hurt and confused, Spike didn't know what to do, but he wanted to make everything right, 'what did I do to hurt you so badly, pet? Tell me, so I can fix it,' he not quite pleaded.

'You know what you did,' Xander accused, then snarled at the man who dared tried to get on the elevator.

Spike frantically ran through everything that had happened recently. The only thing he could think of was when he greeted Angel.

'Look, what happened with Angel-' he began but Xander cut him off with a bitter laugh.

'He's here, you can finally be your beloved Sire,' Xander replied bitterly, stabbing at the buttons, suddenly wanting to get out of the tiny elevator.

Spike grabbed Xander and pulled him tightly to him, 'I don't want him, I want you,' he snarled.

'Then why?' Xander asked, all his anger having drained from him, leaving only the hurt and betrayal of before.

'Why what? I don't know what I did that has you so upset,' Spike replied, he just wanted to figure what was wrong so he could make it up to his boy.

'Why did you say his name?' Xander asked in defeat as he slumped against the corner of the elevator.

Spike finally thought to shut the elevator down so no one else could try to get on.

He was silent as he tried to remember when he had called Xander anything but Xander, Xan, Xanpet, Whelp, Love, Luv, Xanluv or any other term of affection. He might have called his brunet "an angel" but he had no memory of actually calling him "Angel".

Spike slid down to sit next to Xander.

'When?'

Xander wiped his eyes as studied Spike, actually studied him and all he could see was confusion and hurt and love and remorse and a desire to make things right.

'The first time we made love,' Xander replied his voice barely loud enough for even Spike to hear.

Spike closed his eyes in shame, he felt like a heel, no wonder Xander had been about to leave him.

Spike did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Xander to him and kissed him, fiercely, passionately, tenderly, lovingly, pouring everything he felt for the distraught brunet in his arms into that kiss. He had no idea why he would say his Sire's name during sex with his mate, but he had apparently.

'I am so fucking sorry,' he whispered against those slightly kiss swollen lips, 'I love you and only you,' he mumbled into Xander's hair as Xander buried himself in Spike's chest, finally allowing the great heaving sobs that he'd been fighting against all week to escape.

That was how the emergency crew found them almost twenty minutes later. Spike murmuring words of love and devotion and apology as Xander's sobs slowly tapered off.

'Sirs? Is everything okay?' one of the firemen asked uncertainly.

Spike had half a mind to snarl at the man, but managed to refrain, it was Xander who looked up at the man as he used his sleeve to wipe his nose and eyes painfully red and wet and replied, 'not yet, but we will be.'

* * *

_So what do you think? Vote in my poll, please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Weeks Later**

Spike had spent the last two weeks doing everything he could for his Xanluv. Cooking, cleaning, showing him just how much he loved the brunet.

When he wasn't doing that he was trying to figure out what the hell had possessed him to call his Xanluv, "Angel".

Hell, he had even talked to Angel to figure it out.

Then it happened, it hit him like a freight train as he watched Xander sleep after a night of wicked sex. He had brushed a lock of sweaty hair away from his boy's closed eyes and wondered not the first time how he had ended up with an angel. With this brave, loyal, strong, warrior angel.

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. All that pain over a half voiced sentiment.

'We are both the fool,' he sighed as he kissed Xander's temple and he vowed to tell Xander in the morning as he let sleep claim him.

\*/

The next morning Xander woke to half voiced words of devotion as Spike licked and nipped at every part of Xander.

He froze as he finally heard what Spike was saying, or rather only one word "angel".

He started to shake, he thought they were passed this, that it didn't matter, that Spike was his as much as he was Spike's.

Spike was up and cradling Xander as he tried to get his words through the thick skull of his beloved.

'My beautiful, loyal, loving, confident, brave angel,' he whispered, 'my angel, my warrior angel, mine,' he whispered.

'Spike,' Xander whispered, afraid of what was happening.

'My stubborn, thick-headed, insecure, infuriating angel,' Spike replied, a little louder this time.

'Hey!' Xander gave an indignant cry as he gave Spike a half-hearted swat.

'I wasn't calling you "Angel" I was calling you _an angel_.' Spike replied with an exasperated fondness.

'Oh,' came Xander's elegant reply.

Spike gave a low chuckle as he kissed him gently, affectionately.

'Well, how was I supposed to know?' he asked with an innocence that only he could achieve, as he settled against Spike.

'Well,' the blonde smirked, 'you could've asked.'

Xander sighed, 'I could have, but I didn't want to lose you sooner than I had too,' he admitted with a fierce blush that Spike found irresistible.

'I'm not going anywhere pet,' Spike replied as he ran his hand along Xander's spine.

'That's what they said,' Xander replied with a pout.

Spike growled softly and Xander felt something being pushed onto his finger, 'you're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me, the only way I'm leaving is if you tell me to,' he vowed.

Xander stared stupidly at the ring that Spike had slid onto his left ring finger, 'Spike,' he started, as he tried to stand, but Spike pulled him back down, not letting him go.

Spike looked like he was going to say something incredibly deep and profound and poetic but Xander didn't care, it was his turn.

He did the only thing he could think of, and really it seemed like the best idea at the time, he kissed Spike, like Spike had kissed him. Fiercely, passionately, affectionately.

It left Spike panting.

Xander grinned, 'don't move,' he instructed before he ran into the bedroom.

He was back a few minutes later and straddled Spike's lap. He wordless took Spike's left hand and prayed to whoever was listening that it would fit and he cheered as he slid the ring he'd kept hidden from the world onto Spike's finger. It fit perfectly.

'I love you,' he said as he cupped the stunned blonde's chiselled cheeks and kissed him again.

'Xander,' Spike pulled away so he could speak.

'I had it appraised years ago, he was surprised when he examined it, told me it was white gold and that these,' he ran his fingers over the stones softly, 'are real sapphires. It was my grandfather's, my Nana gave it to me when he died. Told me to protect it with everything I had and to not let my bastard parents get it. I don't have her ring, though she wanted me to have it, my father hawked it the day of her funeral. I've looked for it but...' he trailed off and shrugged.

Spike stared at Xander for a moment before studying the ring, it was a thick band of white gold and there were three flat sapphires embedded in the band.

'I love you,' he said, he didn't know what he had been going to say but that's what he had said and Xander beamed.

Xander settled into Spike, 'so we talk when we think something's wrong,' he stated.

Spike gave him a squeeze, 'yeah, whelp, we talk.'

Xander nodded against Spike's chest as he flipped on the television. Spike wasn't paying attention to what was on he was too focused on the man in his lap and Xander had fallen asleep with Spike petting his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week Later**

'Pressies?' Xander clapped as Spike laid a small, brightly wrapped package on the table by the remains of Xander's dinner.

'Yeah, pet, pressies,' Spike replied with a grin.

He watched as Xander tore into the paper with childlike enthusiasm.

Everything just seemed to stop for Xander.

He closed the box and blinked several times before he opened the small box again. Staring at the contents of the box he suddenly stood and rushed out of the restaurant.

Spike snarled at the people and demons that had watched his pet and were now glaring at him before he followed Xander out into the night.

'Xanpet?' he asked, finding Xander sitting on the curb in front of the restaurant.

Xander turned to look at the blond before he flung himself at the startled vampire.

It took a minute for Spike to decipher what Xander was saying.

'Thank you.'

Spike tightened his hold on Xander, 'anything for you my Xangel,' he whispered, causing Xander to shiver almost violently.

'Can we add that to our list of banned words?' Xander asked pulling away gently.

'What?' Spike asked in confusion.

'Xangel,' Xander stated, 'it sounds like some bizarre pairing between me and Angel.' He shuddered again.

Spike was quiet for a moment before he burst into laughter. A moment later Xander joined him. A few people who were leaving the restaurant gave the pair odd looks and a wide berth.

They quieted down after a few minutes and managed to pull each other to their feet. They walked home and every now and again, Xander would pull out the ring that was inlaid with amethyst.

It wasn't until they were settled on the sofa in their boxers that Xander spoke, 'how did you find it?' The ring in question was sitting in its box on the coffee table in front of them.

Spike snorted, 'I may or may not have tortured your father into telling me where he pawned it, and I may or may not have tortured the broker into telling me what happened to it, when he told me he still had it I convinced him it would be wise to return it.' He replied.

Xander snorted, 'I don't think I've thanked you properly,' he offered as he kissed Spike, straddling his hips.

'And how would that be?' Spike asked sliding his hands into Xander's pink boxers and cupped his ass, Xander moaned and rocked against Spike, who found the lube that was stashed in the cushions.

It only took a few minutes before Xander was sinking down on to Spike's hard length, causing both men to groan.

Spike tugged on Xander's erection and too soon but not soon enough, both men were crying out wordlessly in bliss.

Xander nuzzled Spike's neck, as Spike's hand traversed Xander's back from his neck to his thighs.

'Spike?' Xander finally managed to mumble.

'Hmmm,' Spike hadn't yet gotten his ability to speak back.

'Next time you decided to torture my father,' he began as he pulled back enough to look into Spike's eyes, 'take me with you,' he demanded.

Spike was tempted to laugh but he could see the seriousness in his pet's eyes, 'of course,' he replied with a firm nod.

'Good,' Xander grinned and pushed back against the cock that was still inside him, 'now, fuck me like you mean it,' he stated.

Spike growled and flipped them, pounding into his Xanluv, causing him to moan and babble incoherently.

This coupling lasted slightly longer than the first but when it was over their boxer's, used to wipe up any mess, lay in a soiled heap on the floor and they lay in tangled mess on the couch.

They were both asleep, though somehow Spike managed to still be buried in Xander and the television was still on. Playing something about a lost pirate named, rather aptly, One-Eyed Willy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Weeks Later**

'Spike, will you stop, there are small children around,' Xander pleaded, even as he gave the mother with the two toddlers an apologetic smile.

'Out passed their bed times, not my fault,' Spike replied with a leer.

The woman scowled at the two men before herding her two children away from them.

Xander giggled, as Spike pushed him up against the snack foods.

'Well, looky here, we have some pretty faggots,' a slightly slurred, if familiar voice announced, sending the other two men with him into guffaws.

Xander glared at the man as Spike growled and got in his face, 'what's it to you what I get up to?'

'Can't have freaks like you corrupting our children,' the man sneered.

'It's a little late for that concern, Dad,' Xander replied, lacing the last word with disgust.

'Always knew you were a shirt lifter,' Xander's father snarled.

'I don't have to deal with this,' Xander announced suddenly, as he grabbed a couple of bags of chips from the shelf, 'let's go Will,' he said taking the vampire's hand as he pushed past the men blocking the way.

'Running away, you worthless little shit?' Tony Harris stated with a smirk as the other two men snickered.

Xander stopped and took a moment before he shoved the chips, and the basket of stuff, into Spike's startled arms, 'don't move,' he commanded before he stalked over to the man who had sired him.

'No, you sorry excuse for a waste of space, I'm not running away, I'm choosing to walk away from something that isn't worth my time and effort.'

Xander spun on his heel and stormed away, or rather he would have, if his father hadn't grabbed his arm and punched him in the stomach.

It only took a moment for Xander to recover and when he did he slammed the heel of his hand into his father's nose before delivering a solid punch to the man's solar plexus and his abdomen.

'You don't get to touch me, and you certainly don't get to attack me or talk to me. We're through you and I, you idiotic fucktard,' Xander stated, surprisingly calm, 'you don't judge me, you don't think of me and you can damn well stay the fuck away from me,' he twisted the man's wrist and the crowd that had gathered, all 4 of them, winced as they heard something crack.

'Come on pet, let's go home,' Spike said softly as he pulled Xander away. The two men that were with Tony had backed away, a frightened look in their eyes. The others, a cashier, the pharmacist, the woman with the two toddlers and another man all watched the pair with something like longing.

The woman put her hand on Spike's shoulder as they passed, 'I'm sorry,' she whispered with a hint of understanding in her voice. Spike simply nodded.

'You okay?' Spike asked as he tried to examine his pet's stomach, where his poor excuse of a father had punched him.

Xander sighed, 'I don't know,' he replied.

'Sirs!' it was the cashier, he was running after them with a bag, 'your purchases,' he offered the bag to them.

'But,' Xander began.

'Thank you,' the cashier shoved the bag into his hands, 'for giving me the courage to stand up to my own father,' he said with a small smile.

Xander stared at him as he jogged back into the store.

Spike shoved him into the car, not wanting Xander to notice the police as they arrived.

\*/

Xander was quiet on the drive back to their apartment. Spike glancing at Xander sporadically as he drove the speed limit.

Xander was almost mechanical as he waited until Spike had pulled into their spot and killed the engine before he climbed out of the car. Spike watched as the brunet fumbled with his keys as he headed for the door.

Xander was shaking as Spike joined him at the door.

'Hush,' Spike soothed as he wrapped himself around the slightly bigger man, his cool hand wrapping around the larger calloused hand.

The blonde pressed himself against the trembling brunet, his free hand rubbing gentle circles on Xander's stomach as they stood in the now opened doorway.

'Alexander?' the voice of their older neighbour startled the pair.

Xander hurried into the apartment, and Spike gave Mr Gilroy a small, sad smile, 'had a bad night, ran into an insensitive drunk,' he offered.

Mr Gilroy's eyes softened in understanding, 'if it wasn't for men like that, we wouldn't have men like young Alexander,' he offered.

'Thank you Mr Gilroy.'

'We have to stick together,' the older man replied before he disappeared back into his apartment.

Xander was sitting at the foot of the bed, one sock still on, the other dangling from loose fingers.

'Xander?' Spike asked softly as he crouched in front of the other man.

Xander finally looked up at Spike, his eyes wide and fearful, 'What have I done?' he asked his voice cracking only a little.

Spike gently pulled the sock from Xander's lax fingers and pulled the slightly bigger man onto his lap.

Spike murmured softly to Xander as he gently rocked him. His own father, when he'd been human, had been distant but friendly. Angelus, however, had been brutal, he'd never actually had the chance to stand up to Angelus, he'd only been a lowly fledge at the beginning and when he'd reconnected with Angel after a century apart, the older vampire wouldn't give him the time of day. When Angel had become Angelus the Hellmouth had warped him, turning into something that he wasn't. Not really. Angelus had been evil, he hadn't been a psychopath.

Spike wanted to desperately tell Angel/Angelus where he could go, but he just couldn't.

He envied Xander's chance to tell off his father.

'You're okay, pet,' the blonde murmured into the soft hair, giving it a soft kiss, 'Wish I had your strength.'

Xander pulled away from Spike finally, 'I really just told my father off, didn't I?' He asked eyes wide with fear and wonder.

'And a right bang up job of it too,' Spike replied, 'we got free stuff at the Mart,' he offered with a smirk.

Xander seemed to deflate, the breath he had been holding finally being released.

'He's not coming back, is he?' he asked, looking around his bedroom. Almost as if only now just realizing that he was no longer in his parent's basement.

'No pet, and if I have anything to say about it, he ain't ever seeing you again,' Spike vowed, his hold on Xander tightening.

'I love you,' Xander whispered, suddenly drowsy.

'I love you,' Spike returned even as Xander snored softly. Spike let out a quiet if relieved half chuckle, half sob.

They would be okay.

\*/

Spike was pulled from his Xander fantasy by a loud knock on the front door.

He willed his erection to, at least, half mast, not that it actually listened to him anymore, and pulled on a pair of Xander's sweat pants.

'What?' he snarled, as he yanked open the door. He stepped back in surprise though as he took in the two men in trench coats standing out in the hall way.

'Are you Mr William,' the slightly older man glanced at the notebook in his hand, 'Barstow?' he asked looking up at Spike.

Spike blinked in confusion, it had been a very long time since he'd heard that name.

'Mr Barstow?' the other man asked in confusion, when Spike didn't answer.

'Oh, uh, yeah, yes, I am, sorry, still asleep, it was a late night last night,' he blurted in a smooth, non-gutter rat accent. It had taken a minute for him to remember that it was the name they had agreed upon in case of an emergency.

He's brain finally caught up with the situation, 'What happened? Is Xander alright?' he asked, unable to hide his concern for his partner.

'Detective Winchester, this is detective Singer. We're here to ask you a few questions about him,' the younger man replied, holding up his badge.

'Why what happened? Please,' he begged.

'There was an accident,' Singer replied, not thinking of his reply.

Spike stumbled back, the back of his knees hitting a convenient chair that he collapsed into.

'Sir!' both detectives cried in alarm as they rushed forward, 'are you okay?' Spike had no idea who spoke.

'Xan?' Spike asked in a breathless whisper, even though he didn't need to breath he found that he couldn't and that he couldn't talk either.

'Oh, no! He's fine. He's got a few bruises and I think a sprained wrist but he's fine, they just want to make sure that he doesn't have a head injury.' Winchester, the younger of the two detectives, replied quickly and apologetically.

Spike sagged in relief, finally able to breathe, 'bloody pillock,' he mumbled, 'so where is he?'

'He's at the General,' one of them replied.

'What happened?' Spike asked, before the other man could continue.

The two men shared a glance, 'he was involved in a car accident, a hit and run, a drunk collided with his car, we think it was a deliberate hit,' one of them replied.

Spike growled, putting his fist through the wall, his eyes closed as he took deep measured breaths.

'Sir,' one of the detectives started, getting the blondes attention, 'do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Xander?'

'Tony Harris, his father,' Spike replied immediately, not looking up, not wanting to reveal golden eyes.

The detectives shared another one of those looks.

'Would you like us to take to the hospital?' Winchester asked, his concern for the blonde man obvious.

'No,' Spike blurted, a little louder than he intended, 'no,' he repeated slightly calmer, 'I can make my own way there, thank you,' he replied offhandedly, already plotting ways in which to torture Xander's father.

'If we have any more questions we'll be in touch,' Singer replied, handing Spike a business card, the vampire nodded absently.

After the detectives left Spike took a few minutes to pummel the evil punching bag into submission. He figured Xander would understand why they would have to replace the thing again.

\*/

'You ungrateful little bastard!' Spike heard a vaguely familiar voice coming from his Xanpet's room.

'Ma'am, please, you have to leave, you've already disturbed the patient enough,' that must have been a nurse.

A slap had Spike sprinting the last few feet to Xander's room. He got there just as Jessica Harris cam came stumbling out of the room.

'I don't owe you or Tony anything! He hit me you stupid woman! I don't want to ever see you or him again,' Xander growled; he had been the one to physically evict the woman from his own hospital room.

Finally there were orderlies and security coming to Xander's room. Spike snarled at them as they pulled a still yelling Jessica Harris from the hallway.

When it calmed, moments later, as nurses and orderlies guided other patients and visitors away from the scene, Spike headed into the room, where he found Xander sitting on this bed with an attractive nurse with deep purplish-red hair who was rubbing his back.

Spike sat on Xander's other side, 'well done, love,' he said softly, taking over comfort duties from the nurse who gave them an encouraging and understanding smile before she left the two of them alone.

\*/

Between Xander's statement, the report from the grocery store incident, the traffic cameras and the fact that Tony Harris failed his breathalyser spectacularly, the man was looking at spending the foreseeable future in a tiny room with a man named Tiny, who had a liking for fresh meat.

\*/

Spike and Xander were getting ready to settle in front of the television for some serious movie groping.

'I know people, Pet, I could have him shanked or something,' Spike offered as Xander set down the bowl of buttery popcorn and M&M's before he dropped onto the couch.

Xander gave a soft laugh, 'no, but thank you,' he replied softly kissing Spike tenderly, 'I've gotten my revenge,' he settled against Spike as the horror movie started.

'Oh, really?' Spike asked as he stole some popcorn, ignoring the busty blonde on the screen that was screaming and bloody.

Xander swatted at Spike's hand, 'I have a great job, with even greater benefits, a fantastic apartment that doesn't look out onto a beautiful brick building, friends who give a damn about me, I have this great guy who would do anything for me,' Xander replied with a grin.

'A great guy? Who is this bloke, do I need to kill him?' Spike asked, his chest rumbling under Xander.

'No,' Xander replied, and continued with his speech, 'despite everything the man has ever done to me, I'm happy.'

Spike's rumble softened into a contented purr as some overly large man with a mask hacked away at the busty blonde and her overly tanned and muscled boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Hours Later**

Xander stretched as claws were shoved into the stomach of, what looked like, a drunken hobo. He snorted to himself, as something about fastest way to a man's stomach flashed through his mind.

'Whole new meaning,' he mumbled as he stretched.

'No go,' Spike mumbled, grabbing Xander by the back of his sweat pants.

Xander chuckled softly, 'coming right back,' he said, kissing Spike.

Spike woke a little more as he heard the toilet flush and the water turn on, 'what in the nine hells is he doing?' he asked to no one as he headed into the bathroom.

He pushed open the door and found a wonderful surprise.

Xander was in the tub, obviously naked, one hand wrapped around a glistening erection, the other hand between his thighs. Moving closer, Spike found those fingers buried to the knuckle in Xander's arse.

Spike moaned, and when, Xander looked up at Spike through long dark lashes, the vampire couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

Xander snickered as Spike's tight black jeans got caught on his foot and the vampire hopped around growling at the offending article until it finally relinquished its hold on his foot.

He crowed in triumph before he was wrestling his way into the tub to settle behind his pet.

'You done yet?' Xander asked, he had pulled his hands from himself so he could make Spike's mission easier and turn off the water.

'Just getting started,' Spike purred as he nipped at Xander's neck.

Xander melted as Spike hit _that_ spot that made him go boneless. Spike's hands skimmed over Xander's chest, pinching the nipples into hard nubs before trailing down to his navel. The fingers of one hand dipped in before they wrapped around the weeping shaft.

Xander moaned incoherently as he bucked up into that cool hand.

'What do you want, Pet?' Spike purred into Xander.

'You! I want you,' Xander all but yelled, 'I need you!'

'You have me,' Spike licked where he'd been suckling from Xander's neck.

Suddenly Xander's whole body shuddered and he was panting.

Spike grinned as he swirled the soiled water.

'So sensitive, pet,' he ran hands over the insides of Xander's thighs, his semi erect cock twitched again.

'On your knees,' Spike half commanded, half pleaded.

Xander rushed to comply and was on his knees with minimal splashing.

Spike sat on the edge of the tub, 'this way, pet,' he ran a hand down the length of Xander's back before turning him to face away from the faucet, 'don't want any unnecessary injuries,' he offered as Xander gave a vaguely confused look.

As he turned, Xander tried to get a taste of Spike but the blonde wouldn't let him, he had found the slick that his pet had used and coated himself with it. He slid back into the warm water and positioned himself behind his human.

Spike positioned himself at Xander's entrance and then, as he sank his fangs into Xander, he pushed past that loosened ring of muscle.

Xander cried out wordlessly as he ejaculated again.

He slumped boneless back against Spike and gladly let the blonde use him anyway he wanted. He could feel his neck healing and relished in the feeling of Spike thrusting into him, his cock gave a weak twitch but he pushed back against Spike nonetheless.

It didn't take long for Spike to reach his own orgasm and he coated the silky cavern with cool spunk as he shoved his slightly bleeding wrist into Xander's mouth. Xander didn't think anything of it, but drank anyway.

He rode his orgasm out, thrusting weakly into Xander as he slowed.

They stayed like that, with Spike slumped over Xander as the brunet remembered how to breathe.

'Okay, get off, I can't feel my arms,' Xander stated as he tried to push himself up.

Spike chuckled but complied. He pulled Xander up and massaged the arms in question.

'Better?' he asked.

Xander flexed his hands, nodding. 'Thanks.'

Spike reached around Xander and turned on the shower. After a quick wash they were tangle in bed, Xander idly stroking Spike's cock.

'So when are you going to claim me?' Xander asked, a little timidly.

Spike ran his hand along the scar on Xander's throat, 'already did pet,' he replied.

Xander looked up in surprise, 'since you asked, I'm guessing it was okay,' Spike said, with a hint of worry.

Xander kissed Spike soundly, 'good night, Will,' he replied as he snuggled into Spike.

Spike lay in wonder of the human beside him, and eventually he fell asleep following his angel into his dreams.

* * *

_Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this little bit of fiction! :)_

_Please, go "vote" in my poll?_


End file.
